


Sunsets on a Clear Blue Ocean

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written for youriko week, YouRiko Week 2018, gays being gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Collection of prompts for YouRiko week:Day 1- TravellingDay 2- Hands





	1. Travelling

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Riko tapped her feet in time with the second hand on the clock looming ahead of her. Reminding her that she only needed to wait a few more minutes.

Easier said than done. Those few minutes stretched out for an eternity. An eternity that Riko wasn’t too willing to wait for.

Not long left.

She flopped down on the chair, watching the people rush past her. Business flights, family holidays, all kinds of stories being subtly told on the way they dressed or walked or spoke on the phone or to another face.

At least she would have another face to speak to soon. Chika regretted not being able to come today; she still had an exam today when most other universities had already been let out for winter break. Which left Riko all alone in this vast white airport, checking her watch every few seconds as though that would make the time go faster.

They had so many plans for the next couple of weeks, including going back to Uranohoshi’s old site, the school that stood there having long been demolished and turned into some sort of small shopping mall to entertain the people of Uchiura.

It was sad, really, that everything left of Riko’s old school was lost to time, the only signs of her having gone there being her old schoolbooks that she refused to throw away and the uniform still hanging at the back of her wardrobe.

And the photos. Lots of them.

She particularly liked to remember a candid shot she took of You on the rooftop one day, gazing out into the sunset with a small smile. She was bathed in a warm orange glow and the light hit her water bottle and glistened in her hair.

Riko never showed the picture to anyone, partly from embarrassment, and partly because it was _hers_.

But she couldn’t think of that any longer. The gate she was watching opened, and a flurry of people rushed out, spilling into the open airport.

Riko abruptly stood up, craning her neck and eyes scanning the crowd to find the one she was looking for.

Eventually, she caught a glimpse of it. That grey-brown hair done up in a short messy ponytail, sea-blue eyes sparkling, hand gripping the handle of her navy suitcase as she also searched for Riko.

Riko lifted an arm, waving frantically. Normally, she would be more conscious of herself, but now she was just too excited and happy to see her girlfriend that manners nearly flew out of the window.

“You-chan! Over here!” she called. You’s eyes visibly lit up, and she hurried over to her, ponytail swaying behind her.

Riko didn’t wait. She ran forward and engulfed You in a hug so large that for a moment she feared that she had cracked a rib, but any worries were dispelled immediately by You’s _laugh_ , muffled by Riko’s coat. Oh, how she had missed that.

“I’m home,” You giggled, settling her head on Riko’s shoulder. They rocked back and forth for a moment, too giddy with happiness to stay still.

“You’re home,” Riko repeated, and she realised that at that moment, she was home, too.


	2. Hands

“Maybe you need to take a break.”

Sitting in the darkness of You’s bedroom with her, Riko gently wrapped another plaster on her girlfriend’s finger, four of them and two parts of her hands already being covered in plasters from previous injuries. She took You’s left hand in her own, lightly squeezing the top to offer some comfort in her worries.

You’s eyes didn’t move from Riko’s touch when she spoke. “Sorry. I’ve just been really tight on time lately, with making all these costumes for our next live and having a diving tournament coming up.”

“There’s no need to apologise,” Riko replied softly, thumb stroking the top of her hand and then turning it over. The pads of You’s fingers were rough from the constant activity, whether it be swimming or making outfits for Aqours or anything else. Her hands felt like _her_ , somebody energetic who could barely sit still and whose smiles lit up a path in Riko’s world.

She had been working tirelessly for the last few days, making costumes in almost a rush, resulting in stabbing her fingers numerous times with the needles which Riko then patched up for her. She could see how You’s focus had been wavering, the threat of burning out looming heavily over her, and it was a feeling that Riko had felt all too well before with her own composing job.

She wondered how her own hands felt to someone like You, whose own were soft and warm even when it was cold. A safe haven, a place to escape where there were no expectations and responsibilities, and she could just be herself with You for as long as she wanted.

In a kind of daring move, Riko lifted up You’s hand and kissed the palm, not seeing how the other girl’s cheeks heated up while her eyes stayed fixated on their hands.

“This is my magical Riko-chan healing spell,” Riko explained with a teasing smile. “It heals your hands and frees you of all your worries.”

There was a brief pause before You giggled, the sound of it ringing out in the otherwise silent room. “Then my spell will give you all the inspiration you need on composing for the rest of your life,” she replied before returning the kiss, this time on Riko’s cheek. As she moved back again, she raised a hand to stifle a yawn. “Yeah, I think I should head to bed. I’ll continue it tomorrow.”

She squeezed Riko’s hand and the warmth spread through her like a blooming flower.

It was nice like this. Just You, Riko, and holding hands in the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here except I definitely feel like my writing has improved since I first started writing fics... fanfiction really does help you improve kiddos

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not written for ll in a while but I’ll go back to my fake dating au sometime... but yeah I’m lowkey worried because I need to write all my youriko week prompts and write my bandori ss oneshot so hahah guess I’ll just die.
> 
> I came up with this title on the spot because sunsets have pink skies and the ocean is blue so... youriko ig
> 
> Anyway enjoy my week of suffering trying to write every day because obviously I’m an idiot who left this to the last minute


End file.
